Munsters: Cursed
by Thor2000
Summary: One of Grandpa's inventions has a "fifty-foot woman" affect on Marilyn just when she has a big date. This story features Marilyn as originally played by Beverley Owen instead of by Pat Priest.
1. Default Chapter

Mockingbird Heights was a community north of Los Angeles. It was so named because it was once a haven for mockingbirds which lived there, but now the city which extended toward the sea consisted of almost one million people with several of the most charming homes. One home was not that charming. It was old and run-down. The yard consisted of weeds, crabgrass and poison ivy. The shutters flapped and hit the structure with ever breeze, and to complete the scary image, a long black hearse often came round and parked out front as if to pick up someone… or something. This late afternoon, tall cadaverous Herman Munster slid out of the back of the hearse and waved good-bye to the friends he worked with at Gateman, Goodbury and Graves. Standing his full seven feet, he winced at the bright sunlight and grinned jovially as his friends waved good-bye to him.

"Don't forget," Herman grinned with a chuckle. "Bury them face up, not face down." He laughed his boisterous laugh and closed the rear door before they pulled away. Tall and as handsome as a freshly buried corpse, Herman hummed a funeral dirge to himself as he continued through the front gate of his beautiful haunted house and entered through the front door.

"I'm home." He called happily content. "Come meet your loving bread-winner."

"Oh, Herman," His wife Lily was equally as beautiful. With her pale white skin with long black hair, she moved like an ethereal phantom bride in a long white diaphanous dress. As ethereally beautiful as the ghost of a phantom bride, she glided up and kissed him lovingly. "Dear, we have a little problem."

"A problem," Herman asked interested. "What is it?" He scratched his flat head.

"It's Spot." Lily's father came up behind her in his usual Transylvanian suit. Resembling a fat Jack the Ripper, he gestured and moved with still quite a bit of his aristocratic air of his long life still present in him. "He's depressed."

"Why?" Herman asked. "Is he getting too old to catch cars? He's only 1,100 years old. That's still the prime of his life."

"No, nothing like that." Lily looked at Spot's long scaly tail coming around the opposite side of the staircase. "He and Eddie watched this movie on TV called 'The Valley Of Gwangi' and he began missing his brothers and sisters. He didn't even want to go play 'fetch.'"

"Well, Lily," Herman reached down and patted Spot. "We got him from that litter owned by that lovely family from Crete. His pedigree goes all the way back to the Hydra and with a pedigree like that, there're going to be hard to find."

"No, not hard." Grandpa spoke up excitedly happy. "I called the Transylvanian Animal Society and they told me that Spot has a brother, Bruce, who was adopted by a nice Scottish Family."

"That's wonderful." Lily grinned ecstatically. "Where do they live?"

"They own a nice little castle in Inverness." Grandpa continued. "It's just a stone's throw from Loch Ness!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

In the unique and twisted ideals of the Munster family, looking ordinary was not as fortunate as looking unique. The world was full of blue-eyed blondes and brown-eyed brunettes and everything else, but by the codes of their isolated Transylvanian standards, looking outrageous and special was beautiful and more accepted than looking more as the several million faces seen a million times over the planet. At seven feet tall and with his green skin, Herman Munster was quite a lady-killer back home. In fact, many times in his life a young woman would scream and fall into his arms upon seeing him. Lily with her long dark hair and phantom-like appearance also used to turn many a head of the young men back home. Grandpa was quite a skirt-chaser in his day having married several times over. He left his teeth imprints in the necks of virtually every young lady in the shadow of the Carpathian Mountains. Marilyn, however, wasn't that fortunate. With her big blue eyes, short blonde hair and kittenish appearance, she figured she had to be three times as wonderful as her family to be noticed. Adopted by her aunt and uncle after her parents passed over, and got lost on the way back, she often thought the many head turns she received was on account of her not so unique appearance. She could have died her hair green and stayed out of the sun to get the ethereal white glow of her grandfather's skin, but, no, she had to be accepted for what she looked like… blonde hair, rosy cheeks and all.

"Hi, Pat," She stopped by the soda shop after her college classes. "How did you manage in biology?"

"I got by." Her equally blonde and misfortunate friend looked back. "How about you?"

"I got an A."

"How'd you manage that?"

"My grandfather's been tutoring me." Marilyn sipped her soda. "He's a very smart man."

"Think he'd help me?" Pat asked.

"I can ask him." The two girl friends did not notice the guys on the other end of the soda shop watching them and obsessing over them. Clint Bowers was on the football team. His buddy Jason Braddock was not as sports minded, but then it was probably because he was deathly afraid of breaking his glasses. More content to just let life slide on by, he lived by his own rules. If he didn't do Clint's homework from time to time, the jock would be off the football team.

"That Marilyn...." Jason obsessed. "What a babe!"

"Yeah, I know." Clint grinned lecherously. "If I wasn't already dating Tricia, I'd want her bra hanging from my rear view mirror."

"I wish I could get a girl like her to go out with me." Jason finished off his burger.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Clint wondered why Jason made things worse than they actually were.

"She'd say no." Jason shrunk from the challenge. "I'm not in her league."

"I can't stand you." Clint looked back. "You want a girl, go ask her."

"I don't...." He felt Clint kick him. Picking himself up nervously, he removed his glasses and slid them into his shirt pocket. All he had to do was hope to not confuse Marilyn with Pat.

"Hi, Marilyn,"

"Hello," She was to his right as Pat turned silent and sipped her drink.

"I saw you this morning in lit class." Jason tried to keep from stammering. "I'm Jason Braddock."

"That's right," Marilyn gasped a bit as he seemed more flustered than her. "I've seen you around."

"If you haven't seen that new Gregory Peck movie," Jason continued. "I'd love it if you allowed me to escort you."

"I'd like that." Marilyn slightly tilted her head. "Tonight, seven o'clock?"

"It's a date." Jason turned in shock. It was almost as if he could not believe it worked!

"Oh my god!" Pat watched the jock's socially awkward friend leave the table. "He speaks."

"I think he's nice." Marilyn leaned back in her pink sweater. "I don't get to date much. A lot of the guys don't want me because of what I look like."

"Marilyn?!" Pat couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding? I'd sell my soul to look like you!! You should have guys crawling all over you!"

"Maybe," Marilyn blushed. "But I don't really get a lot of second dates." She looked over to Jason as he sat down on the other side. Several more of the football players had entered by now. They all huddled around Jason and Clint.

"Munster?" One of them replied hearing whom Jason would be dating. "Are you crazy? Russell Coleman dated her last month."

"What happened to him?" Clint asked.

"He transferred to a school in Alaska!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Herman was reading the newspaper as Lily crocheted another blanket out of the fine gossamer threads of spider's webs she collected. She listened to Herman chuckle a bit as Little Orphan Annie or another comic strip struck his funny bone then looked up and grinned as Marilyn appeared and showed them the outfit she was wearing on her date. Her blouse was virgin white and her black pleated skirt hung down to the calves of her legs. Her button down baby blue sweater had wide pockets for her to put her hands in to keep warm. Lily looked it over realizing it was something she wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"How do you like it Aunt Lily?" Marilyn was proud of her new blouse and skirt. "Think it makes me look too conservative?"

"Oh, well," Lily looked to Herman nervously. How do you compliment someone who looked so… ordinary? "It goes so well with your......... blonde hair."

"I really think this guy likes me." Marilyn continued as her aunt and uncle shared more secret gazes. "We're going to the movies, and I'm hoping for a small bite afterward."

"A small bite?" Herman grinned. "Sounds like he takes after Grandpa." He chuckled a bit.

"I don't know about that." Marilyn added as she swung her shoes. "But if I'm going to be ready on time, I better get Grandpa to fix my broken heel first." She cheerfully turned past her Uncle Herman on the sofa and pulled up the trapdoor to the laboratory in the basement. Stepping through the mist coming up from the cold damp air under the house, she descended down into her grandfather's lab by way of a winding subterranean passageway.

"I hope this young man is better behaved than that Coleman boy." Lily mentioned.

"I agree." Herman looked up. "Imagine, showing off by jumping through a closed glass window..."

"Grandpa," Down below, Marilyn followed the twisting brick staircase down into the lab. "Could you fix my heel for me?"

"Of course," Grandpa stood going through his inventory. "Anything for my favorite niece."

"She's your only niece." Marilyn's Cousin Eddie sat on another table across from Grandpa playing with what looked like a laser. Dressed in another copy of his only set of clothes, he pulled and changed the settings on the gun as Grandpa took the shoe and heel and gestured widely with them. Within one poof of smoke, the two pieces were united once more.

"Voila," Grandpa grinned exuberantly. "Let Houdini top that."

"Thanks, Grandpa." She kissed the often-eccentric old man as Eddie aimed the gun for her and shot her with it as he screamed sound effect noises. Marilyn shot a look at him.

"Don't worry, honey." Grandpa beamed to her. "That's my old invisible ray gun. It doesn't even work anymore. I can still see you, can't I?"

"I guess." Marilyn braced on the table and started pulling her shoes on. "I'm just a little nervous about my date. I haven't seen anyone since Russell ran away."

"I remember him; the second he saw Herman he ran screaming from the house." Grandpa watched her struggling with her shoe. She stood perplexed as she twisted and turned the shoe to her foot, but it looked a size or two too small.

"That's funny," Marilyn remarked. "I wore these shoes just a few days ago. They can't be too small already." She checked it. "Grandpa," She grinned thinking he was playing a joke on her. "Did you shrink my shoe a little or something?"

"Shrink your shoe?" Grandpa perplexingly looked upon her size seven shoe curiously and then had a thought as he turned and investigated the gun Eddie had been playing with. "Oh no! This ain't my invisible ray gun; it's my matter-enlarger!" He looked back to Marilyn. She was now as tall as he was! Slowly realizing what was happening, she looked down upon her clothes very slowly becoming taut on her body and noticed her sleeve very gradually pulling down her arm, receding past her wrist and tightening around her arm. It felt like it was for a smaller person. Wondering if her clothing was shrinking, she felt the ribbon in her hair pop off her head and flitter to the floor.

"Grandpa!!" Her eyes widened. "Not this! Not now!" She felt seams popping and exploding. The room was decreasing in size around her. She was as tall as her Uncle Herman and getting taller!!!

"I don't get it." Eddie asked. "What's going on?"

"Eddie," Grandpa pulled him down and prodded the lad forward as he heard fabric ripping. "Upstairs, quick, it's going to get crowded!'

"Crowded?"

"Oh boy, crowded!!" Grandpa tried to think of a worse word while Marilyn forced herself to accept what was happening.

"Grandpa!! Stop it!!" Marilyn grabbed and pulled her sweater as it came off in two pieces. "Please not now!!" She looked over as he pushed Eddie up the stairs to the living room. "Grandpa, don't leave me!" Her long arm was as big as a telephone pole as she reached to him pushing Eddie up to the parlor.

"Grandpa," Upstairs, Lily stood looking down the hole as Eddie emerged. "What's going on? Why's Marilyn screaming?"

"Well," The old man pushed Eddie out of the way. "Let me put it like this: how would you like a big family?"

"What do you mean by that?" Herman glanced over as the floor under the sofa lifted it up almost a foot. He looked around as Grandpa yelled down the steps.

"Marilyn, slump!!" He called to her. "You're going to come through the floor!!"

"Oh, I get it," Eddie realized what was happening. "Marilyn became a giant. All Googie's sister could do is have a baby. Wait'll I tell him about this!!!"

Lily shot her father a dirty look.

"Grandpa," Herman stood up as the sofa lowered to the floor. "You've got too far. Experimenting on Herman or Eddie is one thing, but experimenting on..."

"Somebody help me!!!!" Marilyn's voice boomed louder than Herman's from the lab. She shifted her weight a little as the foundation of the house cracked under her. She felt she was trapped in the floorboards of the house or nailed up inside a dollhouse or entombed under her bed as she slowly realized there wasn't a stitch of anything covering her anymore. She began silently weeping… Now she knew how Allison Hayes felt like in that movie….

"It was an accident." Grandpa postured a bit and kicked the trap door closed to keep Eddie from looking down. "I guess there was still one last charge left in the gun." He scratched his head abashedly then turned to his daughter "Lily, quick, run to the attic and get fat grandma's wedding dress. It just may fit her."

"Why?" Lily asked fearful of the truth and hesitant to hear it.

"Wait a minute," Herman looked down on his doddering father-in-law as he heard Marilyn weeping through the floor. "You mean, she's down there.... and she's... as well?"

"Of course," Grandpa was dead serious. "What did you think? They grew with her??!!!" Lily shrieked at the sound of the news.

"Grandpa," She muttered on her way to the attic. "This is the worst thing you've ever done......... "

"Rotten mad scientist!!" Herman yelled at his father-in-law as the former vampire rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Rotten mad scientist?" Grandpa stared his son-in-law down. "I may be the ONLY one who can change her back!"

"And how are you going to do it?"

"I haven't got the foggiest idea, so there!!" Grandpa scoffed back at Herman out of ego, crossed his arms and listened to his grand-daughter crying from through the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jason Braddock stopped his Volkswagen bug outside 1313 Mockingbird Lane and looked up at the old house. The place was crumbling and desolate and the yard was filled with weeds. The front gate moved out of his way by itself and slammed and locked on its own.

"She lives in a haunted house!" He mumbled to himself. A few of his friend's families lived in old fixer-uppers, but this place looked condemned. Wondering if the place was haunted, he dodged tumbleweeds and heard a wolf howl in the distance plaintively. He felt as if he was in an old black and white Universal monster movie. Just about to ring the bell, it dawned on him that he was still wearing his glasses and removed them. Sliding them into his pocket, he rang the bell as a foghorn somewhere went off. He heard loud footsteps as he picked up on the door being opening and someone standing before him.

"Hi," It sounded like a boy. "You must Marilyn's current victim, I mean, date."

"Uhhhh, yeah." Braddock rolled his eyes figuring this was her little brother. Out the corner of his fuzzy vision, he sensed a white shape with long dark hair.

"You must be Jason." Lily escorted him in. "Please, help yourself to home. I'm Lily, Marilyn's aunt and this is my husband, Herman."

"Good to meet you, sir." Jason wondered of the room was lit a little weird because with his vision the man's blurred face almost a foot over him was green in color.

"Jason," Herman's voice sounded. "Well, you sure are a last breath of dead air." He chuckled a bit. "Most of Marilyn's suitors vanish at the front door." He turned to his son. "Eddie, go tell Marilyn her date is here."

"Right, pop," The boy turned out of Jason's view and pulled up the trapdoor to the lab to scamper down the turning stairway. Usually the first thing he saw heading down was the transformers on the far end of the cellar, but instead Marilyn's huge head was fitted between the ceiling beams overhead and resting on her ten foot long arms resting on her elbows on the floor. Her legs were bunched up behind her and her eyes looked as large as huge beach balls of colored transparent marble contacting and shrinking as he came into view. Eddie looked straight up her nostrils wide enough for him to go exploring. In fat grandma's wedding dress, his female cousin looked like the bride of the Jolly Green Giant.

"Marilyn, your date's here." Eddie announced with a lack of fanfare.

"Grandpa, please?" Marilyn spoke in a whisper that blew warm air into her grandfather.

"I got it. Keep your skirts on!" He noticed Eddie looking with curious fascination at the increased scale of his cousin and the increased nuances of her skin and complexion increased in size. "Eyes over here, young man." Grandpa poured his chemicals into a pot then crushed and heated them in a stove that pushed them into a giant pill.

"There you go, one anti-giant pill. Down the hatch!!" He handed it over.

"Wow!" Eddie watched her open her mouth. "Look at the size of her mouth. I can see her tonsils straight from here!"

"Don't get too close." Grandpa pushed him back. "You don't want to be in there when she gets back to normal."

"Well," Marilyn shifted her legs in the cramped space. She felt like she was under half her bed as she swallowed the antidote. "I hope this works."

"It will work." Grandpa insisted as he whipped out her clothes. "And your coverings, freshly stitched by your Aunt Lily!"

"Grandpa," Marilyn didn't feel different. "It's not working!!" She contorted her legs again as head lifted up the sofa upstairs again. Up in the parlor, Braddock's eyes rounded as he was levitated on the sofa off the floor.

"Marilyn!!" Herman yelled down. "Slump!!"

"What was that?!" Jason felt the sofa lower as Eddie returned back upstairs.

"Oh, just a truck going by...." Herman grinned then turned to his son. "Is she..."

"Gradually...." Eddie turned as Grandpa came up.

"It's working, it's working!!!" Herman laughed. "Jason, my boy, you don't know what kind of girl you're getting there! She'll make you a wonderful wife!!"

"Wait a minute, " Jason looked back. "One thing at time...."

"Grandpa," Lily pulled her father to the side. "Are you sure she's okay now?"

"Lily, have I ever let you down?" Her father grinned jovially to her then glanced off to the corner. "I just hope those ingredients haven't expired..............."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Marilyn had definitely known a lot of guys, and they all treated her about the same by wanting to do a lot of hugging and kissing. Jason, however, seemed so insecure in her presence that he just wanted to talk and get to know her better. She loved the chance to open up and speak her mind and Jason was a wonderful listener for her. She spoke of her life and growing up and her aspirations as they sat in his car near the park after dinner. It was almost ten o'clock as they held on to the memories of the movie and the pizza they had shared.

"So when you get out of college, " He asked her. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a teacher." Marilyn admitted. "I just love kids, even my cousin Eddie. I want to be able to teach them and instill the same love and morals my aunt and uncle instilled in me. They raised me ever since I was a tiny little baby."

"I wish my parents had been like that." Jason added. "They never seemed happy. They were always arguing. I think they got the money to send me to college just to get me away from them." He looked back to Marilyn. "Sometimes, I still can't believe how beautiful you are." She looked away in disbelief as she slightly lowered her jaw in incredulous silence.

"You don't have to say that." Marilyn admitted. "I know how ordinary I look."

"Ordinary?" Jason turned in his car seat. "Marilyn, what makes you think you're ordinary? I think you're......... incredible!"

"Well," She looked back at him. "I'm the black sheep of my family. I don't have the long black hair or pale complexion of my Aunt Lily, I don't have the green skin or flat head of my...."

"Marilyn," Jason obviously hadn't listened to much she had said or had dismissed them as exaggerations. "Everyone likes something different, and I think you are beautiful. Heck, you ought to have guys crawling around you at all times."

No one had spoken so frankly to Marilyn like this before. She had dated lettermen that told her how much money they had and what they could do for her if they married. Jocks had always informed her on how many balls they had tossed or pitched and their hopes of being in the major leagues. Even working guys bragged on their jobs and what they were going to do when they made it or what they'd do to get there. She had listened to them all and bared it because she was desperate for company and because she wanted to date. She hoped it didn't mean she was boy crazy, but as much as she loved her family, she wanted a life of her own too. Jason was the best change of pace she had met in a long time. He had even met her family and seemed to like them too. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly for his company. Sitting back, she grinned the smile that broke his heart.

"I've been so scared to date you for a long time." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I was sure you'd turn me down."

"Well, why would I...." Marilyn moved her leg and felt the tiny buckle on her shoe snap off. She reached down to pick it up then noticed her other shoe pop open as well. Her eyes widened as she felt two long runs in her stockings shoot up her legs. It was happening again!

"Oh no!!!"

"What? What?" Jason refrained from grabbing his glasses again and pulling them on.

"Take me home! Fast!" She ordered him as she felt two buttons pop from her blouse. "Never mind! I can run it!!" She opened the car door, jumped out and slammed it shut before bolting as fast as she could across the park as fast as she could run. Jason began pounding his head on his steering wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He wondered what he had said. Maybe it was the kiss. Maybe it wasn't any good. He threw open the driver's side door and started after her to try and apologize.

"Marilyn, I'm sorry!!" He called but she wasn't in sight. "What did I do?!" He rolled his eyes in defeat and became bitterly depressed as he noticed a black skirt lying on the ground. First he wondered what sort of person would litter the park with old clothes then picked it up to toss in the trash receptacle. It wasn't very old nor was it dried and mildewed as a lot of the old clothing lying in rubbish around town. As his fingers noticed the ripped waistband, he noticed letters sewn inside in red letters.

"Marilyn Munster."

She had jumped straight out of her skirts!!


	6. Chapter 6

6

The Henderson's Rottweiler rested in his doghouse in their back yard and guarded the house from prowlers. His brown eyes darted back and forth from the noises and scents in the air as he noticed the huge blonde Amazon jump over the back wood wall facing the park. He jumped to attention and dived into his doghouse and began digging for an escape tunnel into the Porter's back yard next door.

Marilyn's sweater fell from her body as she raced down the Henderson's driveway, across Cline Street and into the Reed's backyard. She hurdled their chain link fence as if she was an Olympic class sprinter and stared straight ahead for her house beyond the McCormick's driveway and continued running for her life. Scared for her life and embarrassed to the deepest reaches of her soul, she felt a victim of her body trying to become something it wasn't meant to be.

"We got a letter from the McCabes." In the Munster's haunted house, Lily read the mail in the parlor left of the front hall. "Spot and his brother Bruce are getting along great. In fact, every time they go swimming, they say, thousands of tourists line up on the shore of the loch to take pictures of them playing."

Herman and Grandpa grinned at the news as they heard the front door opening and closing hastily. They looked to the foyer area while Marilyn appeared in tears with what was left of her tattered clothes pulled taut in shredded pieces across her body. She caught her head in the chandelier above the stairs for a scant second, hit her head on the arch to the living room and then raced around the sofa to the trap door. She jumped through with her feet first and got stuck. Whimpering, crying and twisting hysterically to conceal her growing predicament, she tried to force herself through to the lab to hide herself. She had never been so embarrassed! She wiggled, contorted and felt the opening creaking around her as something in the floor cracked and she suddenly slid to the bottom with a big crash.

Herman and Lily calmly turned their heads to Grandpa appearing so casual. He blinked his eyes in disbelief and looked back to them.

"I knew those ingredients were bad." He casually remarked. "I'll never get fresh worm rot from Cousin Wolverine again. He rips me off every time!!"

"Oh sure," Herman stood as Lily shrieked. "Blame the ingredients! You're a rotten mad scientist!!"

"Grandpa," Lily folded her arms not knowing what to do and then turned to her father still sitting on the sofa reading the paper. "You get down there and change her back right now!!"

The floor creaked as Grandpa and the sofa rose a foot off the floor as Marilyn once more reverted to size. The wood floor warped around her head as her gigantism affected the house.

"Marilyn!!" Herman yelled down the stairs. "Slump!!!" The sofa dropped as the floor reverted to normal.

"This has been the worst day of my life!!" Marilyn's booming voice echoed from the lab as she found herself in tight quarters again. "I've never been so embarrassed! I really liked him!!"

"Don't you worry, dear," Lily peered down the steps to the lab. "Just put fat grandma's wedding dress back on. Grandpa will be down in a second to change you back."

"Grandpa," Herman towered over his father-in-law and shook his finger at him. "You better fix this. What are the neighbors going to think with her like that in our basement? I mean, people are liable to laugh and point when they see me walk down the street with a twenty foot tall niece!"

"I think she's closer to thirty." Grandpa mumbled under his breath. "Okay, okay, I'll fix it. You know, I think I saw this same thing in an Allison Hayes picture," He confusingly rolled his eyes as he wondered about it. "Or was it a Dorothy Provine and Lou Costello movie.."

"Get going!!" Lily ordered him round again.

"Boy, oh boy! You'd think everything that happened around here was my fault........." He turned with the demeanor of a spoiled brat sent off to his room and ascended down the trap door to clean up this mess of a predicament.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jason Braddock pulled up once more outside 1313 Mockingbird Lane. The brakes on his Volkswagen bug squealed as he came to a stop and picked up Marilyn's shoes and skirt from the passenger seat to return them. A short jaunt to the front door, he rapped on the gargoyle knockers and waited for an answer. There were loud thunderous footsteps inside as he suddenly realized he had his glasses on. Not wanting Marilyn to type him as a geek, he hurriedly reached to remove them as the door opened and hit him in the face.

"Jason," Herman acted unprepared. "You're here? Uh, um..."

"You smacked my glasses!" The college student picked up his broken frames.

"I was looking for Marilyn. I wanted to apologize to her."

"Apologize?" Herman glanced to his son Eddie behind him confused. "He wants to apologize to Marilyn? What are we going to do?"

"Why does he want to do that?" Eddie wondered confused and looked up to his father. Uncertain what was going on anymore, he turned and raced to the trap door of the parlor and descended through the trap door down into the lab. Marilyn was back to full size and uncomfortably squeezed from floor to ceiling watched her beloved Grandpa explode one formula after another into her face trying to shrink her back to normal. Her rich azure eyes turned up and noticed Eddie come down and rolled toward him. He looked back to her as if she were an animated billboard in the image of his weird blonde cousin.

"Your date's back." Eddie announced like a warning.

"Oh no!" Marilyn reacted defeated and turned to Grandpa. "Grandpa, help me!! I don't want Jason seeing me like this!!!"

"I'm working as best as I can!!" He wondered if Dr. Frankenstein's family ever put the screws on him as he scoured graveyards.

Upstairs, Lily passed a nervous glance to Herman as Jason handed over the things Marilyn had left behind. He sat on the sofa and looked around the house and tried to read his perceptions from behind his askew eyesight. The house was dark and dimly lit and a bit drafty, but he didn't dare offend them by asking about it. He also heard the distant rumbles of something stirring under the house like a dinosaur waiting for fresh victims to wander down and wondered about that. Sitting in the chair near him, the tall figure with the greenish complexion was Marilyn's Uncle Herman acted a bit distant as he read the newspaper, but the moving ethereal visage in his eye line seemed to be Marilyn's Aunt Lily and she was most certainly a warm and cordial hostess trying to make him feel to home.

"How would you like some wolf-head tea?" Lily offered.

"That would be nice." Jason nodded and squinted to her blurry image. "Wolf-head?" He wondered if he'd heard her wrong as he hoped Marilyn hadn't become disenchanted with him. He thought they had hit it off. Trying to figure out what he had did to offend her, he realized that the sofa he was on was rising with him on it almost a foot above the floor! It was almost as if the section of the floor he was on was being lifted up from the basement.

"Marilyn!" Lily screamed down stairs. "Slump!!" Jason looked over to her as the floor returned to normal.

"What was that?!"

"Oh," Herman grinned nervously as if everything was normal. "Maybe it's a truck going by.........." He chuckled a bit good-naturedly.

"Is he still up there?" Marilyn whispered as low as her voice could go to Eddie and shifted her weight to the other side of the room as part of the house's foundation cracked under her. Fearful she'd have to take Spot's chamber under the stairs, she watched as her wolf-like little cousin peeked through the trap door on top a second and came back down to her.

"Still there." Eddie announced casually as if these crazy incidents happened all the time and looked over to his grandfather with a bit of curious fascination. "Grandpa, why are you mixing chemicals? Why not recharge the gun?"

Grandpa stopped where he was and put his test tubes down. He blinked his eyes a few times and realized that sometimes the simplest solutions came from the simplest minds. Feeling less than a mad scientist and more of a big boob like his idiot son-in-law, he looked to his nephew sitting on the stairs with renewed fascination tainted with a bit of elderly annoyance.

"Where were you in the Dark Ages when I was trying to invent the light bulb?"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jason Braddock sat on the dusty sofa of the Munster's living room reading a magazine as he glanced up and looked at Grandpa. The old man grinned at him as he grinned back as the situation became somewhat tedious. Waiting for Marilyn to come up from the lab, Jason looked over to her Uncle Herman nonchalantly reading the paper with a bit of nervous and tired tension.

"So, Jason," Herman mugged as he looked up from the paper. "How do you like our Marilyn? Think she's.......... worthy enough to marry?"

"Herman!" Lily knocked her husband up the back of his head for being too forward.

"That's my son-in-law." Grandpa mused. "Mr. Subtle himself."

"Heh..." Jason mused a bit. "Sure, I mean, I think she's going to make someone a great wife. She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met."

"Oh," Grandpa glanced to Lily and Herman as he made a face at that response. "I guess it  
takes all kinds." He looked back to Jason and leaned over to him. "How well can you see me?" He waved his hand.

"Grandpa!!" Lily called to her father. Sometimes, she felt she had to be the parent and voice of reason in the family.

"No, he's right, Lily." Herman looked to his wife. "I accidentally smacked and broke Jason's glasses when he came in."

"You wear glasses?" Marilyn had appeared. She stood at the top of the trapdoor wearing different clothes from her date. Jason jumped up and met her as he gazed intently on her.

"Yeah, I removed them because I was afraid you wouldn't like me." He admitted. "You know, I don't know what I did to make you run out on our date, but... I want to apologize."

"You apologize??" Marilyn realized he was aware of all that was really happening around him. "But it wasn't you, you see, I...."

"Never mind what is was," Lily quickly reacted to keep them a couple. "The main thing is that you two are together and dating. Jason, I hope we'll be seeing a lot of you around here." She beamed to him hoping to know more about him.

"Yeah," Grandpa piped up with a suggestion from the generosity of his heart. "And maybe I can come up with a potion to cure your stigmatism....."

"No!!!" Lily and Herman stopped him from repeating another mistake.

END


End file.
